celebration_at_the_movies_in_motionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubhouse At The Movies - Getting Even with Dad
Clubhouse At The Movies - Getting Even with Dad is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Timmy Gleason (Macaulay Culkin) is the estranged son of ex-con Ray Gleason (Ted Danson) and has been living with his aunt Kitty and her fiancee since the death of his mother some years earlier. When Kitty goes on honeymoon, she dumps Timmy on a reluctant Ray, leaving him to look after his son for the next week. Timmy is hoping to spend time with his father, but is largely ignored by Ray, who is the midst of planning a rare coin heist with his two cronies Bobby and Carl (Saul Rubinek and Gailard Sartain). The robbery is successful, but Timmy learns of it and hides the stolen coins from them. He uses it to blackmail Ray into spending time with him, promising that he will return the coins to them afterwards. Thus father and son spend the next few days fishing, playing crazy golf and visiting amusement parks, with Bobby and Carl tagging along. The police are suspicious of Ray, so Detective Theresa Walsh (Glenne Headly) is assigned to go undercover and surveil him. By chance, Ray and Timmy get talking to Theresa, unaware of who she really is, and invite her for a coffee and then to dinner. Theresa and Ray get closer and they kiss. Timmy and Ray have also gotten closer, and Timmy decides that he wants to stay with his dad permanently. He urges Ray to forget about the stolen coins, because he'll probably be caught and sent back to prison. Ray refuses, so Timmy prepares to return home, but at the last moment Ray has a change of heart and chooses Timmy. Bobby then appears at the bus station, and at gunpoint forces Ray to open the locker containing the coins. Ray and Bobby are set upon by the waiting police and arrested. Ray is crushed to discover that Theresa is a cop. However, it turns out that the bag in the locker was full of pennies, so Ray is released again. At Timmy's prompting, Theresa finds the rare coins in a department store, while father and son prepare for a new life together. Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * Camp Nowhere Trailer * Trailer: The Baby-Sitters Club (1995) * KIDS IN AMERICA: Official Trailer * Jesus Camp - Trailer * Problem Child 2 Home Video Trailer #2 * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV Logo * Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * Getting Even with Dad 1994 Full Movie * End Credits * Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART